1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to headliner assemblies for use with motor vehicles.
2. Background Art
Headliner assemblies for use with motor vehicles are known. Examples of such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,586 and 5,845,458.